Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween
Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween is the upcoming sequel to the film Goosebumps, scheduled to hit theaters in the United States on October 12, 2018 by Columbia Pictures. The producers of the first film, Deborah Forte and Neal H. Moritz, are returning. The film was originally titled Goosebumps HorrorLand. Later, many sources stated that the film was retitled Goosebumps: Slappy's Revenge.Goosebumps 2 Reportedly Retitled Slappy’s Revenge Instagram posts by the film's director, Ari Sandel, suggested that the film would be called Goosebumps: Slappy Halloween,Ari Sandel's Instagram post. which R.L. Stine corroborated on Twitter.R.L. Stine on Twitter: "Happy to announce that filming has begun on the Goosebumps movie sequel. Title: Slappy Halloween." However, Stine retracted the tweet regarding the title change.R.L Stine mysteriously erases tweet about Goosebumps sequel title On April 23, 2018, a teaser for the film was posted to Instagram; in the video, the film was referred to as Goosebumps: Haunted Halloween.Film teaser (Instagram) The official trailer was released on June 11, 2018, revealing the full title to be Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween.GOOSEBUMPS 2: HAUNTED HALLOWEEN - Official Trailer (HD) Plot In the town of Wardenclyffe, New York, a teenage girl named Sarah Quinn (Madison Iseman) is writing an essay so she can get into Columbia University, her boyfriend Tyler sneaks through the window to surprise her, her mother Kathy (Wendi McLendon-Covey) and her brother Sonny (Jeremy Ray Taylor) catches them and Kathy kicks Tyler out. The next morning, a boy named Sam Carter (Caleel Harris) is dropped off by his father whose going out of town. Later, Kathy and the kids head to the drug store before Kathy drops them off school, on the way, they see their neighbor Mr. Chu (Ken Jeong) getting his house decorated for Halloween. After school, Sonny and Sam do their after school job called the Junk Bros. They are called by someone who wants them to clean the junk from an abandoned house, when they arrive, they find a secret switch on top of the fire place, after pushing it, they find a trunk and open it thinking there's something valuable inside, but inside the trunk is a locked manuscript, Sonny finds the key and unlocks the book, nothing happens at first, but a few moments later, Slappy the Dummy appears but he's lifeless, the boys find his card in his pocket, and Sonny reads the words Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano. When the boys leave the house with Slappy, deciding to keep him, they are encountered by a school bully named Tommy Madigan (Payton Wich), who takes the book and tries to take Slappy, but Slappy now alive, uses his magic to pull Tommy's pants down, the bullies chase Sonny and Sam on their bikes, luckily, Slappy uses his magic to bring a hose to life and knocking the bullies off their bikes. At home, Sonny is working on his science project, a miniature size version of Nikola Tesla's Wardenclyffe tower, he can't get it to work at first. Slappy then reveals he's alive to Sonny and Sam, but he says he's good and wants to be their brother, Slappy gets their trust by using his magic to do the boy's choirs and homework. Meanwhile, Sarah goes to a party to hang out with Tyler, but then leaves the party in tears after she sees Tyler kiss another girl named Jess. That night when everyone is asleep, Slappy modifies Sonny's miniature tower, and he sneaks into Sarah's backpack. When Sarah is at school the next day, Slappy goes to the auditorium, where Tyler is on a ladder hanging ghosts up, Slappy then uses his magic to break the ladder as revenge for him cheating on Sarah, the fall caused Tyler to break his bones and end up in the hospital. At Sonny's school, he shows off his project, but Slappy's modifications caused the miniature tower to blast a hole in the classroom wall, and Sonny gets in trouble for it. Sonny, Sarah, and Sam arrive home and find Slappy sitting on Kathy's lap, when she leaves to answer the phone, Slappy talks again, and Sarah tells Slappy that he's been eliminated from the family, Sonny tries to read the words on his card to make him go back to sleep, but that doesn't work. Kathy returns and tells them that Halloween is cancelled for the three of them because that phone call was from the school explaining how Sonny blew a hole in the wall. Upstairs, Sarah hits Slappy with a baseball bat, and locks him in a suitcase, the kids drive to a swamp and through the suitcase in the water. On the way home, Slappy somehow escapes and jumps on in front of Sarah's car, pounding on the glass almost breaking it, Sarah then slams the breaks throwing Slappy off the car, but Sonny exclaims that things got much worse. Halloween night has come and the kids are trick or treating, and back at Sonny's house, Sarah finds an article online about the events that happened at Madison, Delaware back in 2015, they then Google R.L. Stine (Jack Black) after the article about Madison mentions him, they find an article that says Stine lived in Wardenclyffe from 1986 to 1991, where he wrote an unpublished Goosebumps book called Haunted Halloween, Sonny and Sam realize that book they found is Haunted Halloween, Sarah finds an add for a R.L. Stine fan club run by Robert Shivers, Sarah tries to call Shivers, but she leaves a message, they then go look for Tommy to get the book back. Stine gets the message and prepares to leave to Wardenclyffe. Slappy goes to the local drug store, and he says the spell to bring the Halloween costumes to life, such as Three Witches, a vampire, an alien, a swamp monster, the grim reaper, a blue troll, a female cyborg, the bride of Frankenstein, and Goosebumps themed costumes based on Will Blake from The Werewolf of Fever Swamp, the Abominable Snowman from The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena, a Scarecrow from The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight, and Prince Khor-Ru from Return of the Mummy. An employee at the pharmacy named Walter (Chris Parnell) catches them, and an Ogre Haunted Mask flies on Walter's face, turning him into a hunchbacked Ogre, who becomes Slappy's right-hand man, and they flee from the drug store. The three kids find Tommy, who says the book is at his house, The Witches them come in and swoop up Tommy and the bullies in the sky. They arrive at Tommy's house, Sonny and Sam break in while Sarah watches, luckily, Tommy's grandmother as asleep on the couch. Back at the Wardenclyffe tower, Slappy and Walter decide to make the tower their lair, and Slappy says the spell to bring the tower to life, after the tower comes to life, it causes all the Halloween decorations across town come to life. When Sonny and Sam get the book, Sam tries to get some gummy bears in the candy bowl, but a zombie hand in the bowl grabs Sam, he Yanks it off, but the gummy bears that spilled everywhere came to life, grew, and began attacking Sonny and Sam, Kathy calls in the middle of it, and says she's on her way home, when one gummy bear throws a china at Sonny, he drops the book opening it, causing a few gummy bears to get sucked in, the ones attack Sam fuse into one giant gummy bear, luckily, Sonny opens the book, sucking in all the gummy bears, they leave the house and the kids suck a skeleton bride and groom in the book. On her way home, Kathy encounters the Headless Horseman, but is quite impressed with it. At Mr. Chu's house, all of his Halloween decorations where attacking Trick or treaters and their parents, as well as the Witches and bat winged pumpkins, the kids notice that Kathy is trapped in webbing caused by the giant spider decoration that Mr. Chu had on his roof, a ghost steals the book, and the giant spider carries Kathy to the Wardenclyffe tower. Mr. Chu gets the kids inside his house, and they tell him what's going on. To Mr. Chu, living a Goosebumps story sounded like great news, and he was excited to finish the unfinished manuscript, but first, he makes Sarah where a witch costume, Sonny a pumpkin costume, and Sam a skeleton costume in order for them to blend into the monster invasion, but before they leave, Sarah takes Mr. Chu's leather bound copy of Mary Shelly's Frankenstein, pretending it's the manuscript. The kids head to the Wardenclyffe tower, and a pumpkin headed Scarecrow who was guarding the tower falls for their disguises, meanwhile, Stine arrives in Wardenclyffe and sees the destruction that the monsters are causing, he encounters two Lawn Gnomes, but Stine smashes them, and avoids the Witches and skeletons in the process. At the tower, the kids encounter Slappy and Walter, where they discover that Slappy has turned Kathy into a dummy, the ghost gives Slappy the manuscript, and proceeds to write his own ending and burn the book, Sarah managed to get the book back, but the spider began trying to knock it out of her hands, Sonny and Sam turn up the tower to a high level, causing electricity shoot up everywhere, Sarah tells Slappy to turn her mom back to normal if she gives him the book, but the book she gives Slappy is the decoy, giving her time to kick Slappy in the electric fence, causing Slappy to get blasted into the sky, Sarah opens the book sucking the spider, the Witches, the flying pumpkins, and all the other monsters into the Haunted Halloween manuscript. Kathy turns back into a human, and the Ogre Mask is removed from Walter's face, Stine shows up after the monsters were defeated. Outside, Stine tells the kids that Kathy and Walter won't remember what happend, Tommy landed on the ground after bring taken by the Witches, and is glad to see Sam and Sonny, before Stine leaves, Sarah asks Stine for writing advice, Stine tells Sarah to write what she knows. Some time later, Kathy and Walter start dating, Sonny wins the science fair where the princable (played by the REAL R.L. Stine) awards him, in December, Mr. Chu has his house decorated for Christmas, and Sarah gets an email saying she got in to Columbia University, the family celebrates. Back in Stine's cabin, he finishes a new book, but Slappy appears after he survived that blast, during the time he was gone, Slappy wrote a book of his own where Stine is the main character, Slappy then opens the manuscript and sucks Stine in the book, saying it was his turn to see what it's like being trapped in a Goosebumps book. Cast The cast for the upcoming film includes: * Madison Iseman as Sarah Quinn * Caleel Harris as Sam Carter * Jeremy Ray Taylor as Sonny Quinn * Wendi McLendon-Covey as Kathy Quinn * Ken Jeong as Mr. Chu * Chris Parnell as Walter * Peyton Wich as Tommy Madigan * Jack Black as R.L. Stine and as the voice of Slappy the Dummy ‘Goosebumps’ Sequel Sets Ensemble CastWendi McLendon-Covey, Ken Jeong and Chris Parnell Join ‘Goosebumps 2’ (EXCLUSIVE) Sony’s ‘Goosebumps’ Sequel Adds Peyton Wich; WME Signs Director Gregory Caruso – Film Briefs GOOSEBUMPS 2: HAUNTED HALLOWEEN – Old Friend (In Theaters October 12) Crew *Directed by Ari Sandel *Screenplay by Rob Lieber *Produced by Deborah Forte and Neal H. Moritz *Based on the ''Goosebumps'' books written by R.L. Stine Production Sony announced on September 2, 2015 that a sequel was on it's way, though the first film wasn't due to come out for another month. On April 26, 2016, it was reported that Rob Letterman would return to direct the film, and Darren Lemke would handle the script. On January 17, 2017, Sony announced that the movie would hit theaters on January 26, 2018.Goosebumps 2 Release Date Set On February 7, 2017, Sony announced that they would push back the release date to September 21, 2018.New September 2018 Release Date for GOOSEBUMPS Sequel On May 18, 2017, official title for the film was announced as Goosebumps HorrorLand, and it was stated that Jack Black would be respiring his role as R.L. Stine.Goosebumps 2 Title Revealed A teaser image was also released. On June 12, 2017, R.L. Stine teased Slappy would appear in the film in a tweet on Twitter.R.L. Stine on Twitter: "The Goosebumps movie sequel is tentatively called Goosebumps HorrorLand and is slated for September, 2018. Watch out for Slappy!" On November 2, 2017, it was reported by VarietySony Taps Rob Lieber to Write ‘Goosebumps 2’ Script that Rob Lieber wrote a script for the film. According to the report, Lieber's script did not include Jack Black as R.L. Stine. However, it is said that Black could return if his schedule allows, and there are other scripts being considered that do have Black's character. Black was confirmed to return as R.L. Stine on September 24, 2018 in the "Old Friends" trailer for the film.GOOSEBUMPS 2: HAUNTED HALLOWEEN – Old Friend (In Theaters October 12) A clip from the film uploaded on October 5 confirmed Black would also return as the voice of Slappy, despite Avery Jones voicing him in previous trailers.Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween (Sony Pictures) Holiday Sale CLIP On December 12, 2017, the official director was stated to be Ari Sandel instead of Rob Letterman.Goosebumps Movie Sequel Lands A New Director, during the same month, the film got pushed back to October 12, 2018. Filming begun on February 25, 2018, and concluded sometime in spring. Monsters and villains Returning *Slappy the Dummy from the ''Night of the Living Dummy'' saga *The Abominable Snowman from The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena *Will Blake in his werewolf form ''The Werewolf of Fever Swamp'' *Lawn Gnomes from Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes and Planet of the Lawn Gnomes *The Scarecrows from The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight *Additional mummies from The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb A pirate and vampire can be seen in multiple trailers, but it is not confirmed whether or not they are Captain Long Ben One-Leg and Count Nightwing respectively. New/Unidentified *Witches *Gummy bears *Green hunchback *Headless horsemen *Winged jack-o'-lanterns *Fire-breathing jack-o'-lanterns *Giant balloon spider *Purple goblin creature *Cloaked grey alien *Humanoid fish creature *Leprechauns *Skeleton groom *Skeleton bride *Humanoid zombie with pale face *Humanoid cyborg *Humanoid figure with light purple skin *Bride of Frankenstein *Grim reaper *Rubber bats *Skull-headed spider Official trailer References Category:Movies Category:Sequels